1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature timer alarm device for informing a user of the lapse of arbitrarily set time with an audio alarm sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An alarm clock and a timer-equipped radio set are capable of informing a user of arbitrary set time or the lapse of the arbitrary set time with use of an intermittent sound from a piezoelectric buzzer, a sound message, a regenerated sound of broadcasting, and so on. For users however, it is difficult to wear it on usually.
In this respect, there is known an alarm-equipped wristwatch which is worn on a user's hand every day and has a timer function of informing the user of the lapse of arbitrarily set time using a piezoelectric buzzer.
When a user gets off a train at a station in the course of the line, for example, provided the user sets the alarm-equipped wristwatch with a little shorter time than the necessary time up to the station, the user is prevented from being carelessly carried beyond the station, because a piezoelectric buzzer rings on this side of the station.
Further, provided such an alarm-equipped wristwatch is used when a user intends to make a telephone call after 30 minutes or when a meeting is held within the limits of 1 hour, for example, even if the user concentrates upon another work or meeting, the wristwatch correctly informs the user of the lapse of set time with an intermittent sound of a piezoelectric buzzer and recalls the user to things which he must do.
The alarm-equipped wristwatch however has a drawback that the volume of an alarm is small so that there is the possibility of the alarm sound being missed to be heard. Further, an excessive increase of the volume of a sound causes severe exhaustion of an electric battery cell and an alarm sound draws attentions of other unrelated persons around the user to bring about a trouble.
Furthermore, the alarm-equipped wristwatch usually has a wristwatch function as a first main function and an alarm clock function of informing a user of set time as a second fucntion, so that the timer function is only one non-important attached function.
Accordingly, a set operation of time and a start operation as a timer are complicated or unkind, and hence practical use of a timer function itself is sometimes lower. Thus, even if a timer function is incorporated in the alarm-equipped wristwatch, actual use thereof is hesitated or troublesome or anxious in the setting and operation thereof to result in substantially non-applicability thereof.